


I'm Not Cute I'm Angry, Damnit!

by catsandcartoons



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcartoons/pseuds/catsandcartoons
Summary: Steve and Bucky are far too amused with Tony's misfortune. Don't worry, they'll learn better.





	I'm Not Cute I'm Angry, Damnit!

Tony is not someone who gets angry easily, at least, not usually. ( That whole Civil War mess was an example of when Tony's fears won out. Luckily, it was easy enough to solve, what with his huge team of over-qualified lawyers. Tony may have re-engineered the terms, and intimidated the council, but it was his lawyers that pushed it through, and his PR team that won over the public.) The point is, barring extreme circumstances, Tony does not get angry over problems he can fix, but this is a little ridiculous.

Everytime this week that Tony has come up from his workshop to get coffee, the only coffee available has been decaf. Right after he drinks a cup of this horrifying sludge that isn't half as good as his real coffee, you'd never guess who shows up. It's not Clint, as devious as he is, there is one thing Tony and him share, and that is a devoted worship of the coffee gods. Bruce would never do something so underhanded, Natasha doesn't really care, and Thor remains unaware. Which leaves Tony's Super-Soldier boyfriends. (It took a while, but Tony has apologised to Bucky now, and Cap actually delivered a heartfelt apology face to face, so they fell in love pretty quick after that. None of them were ever any good at waiting to talk about things, hence they ended up trying to ask each other out all at the same time.) His boyfriends will come into the kitchen looking uncharacteristically smug, then pretend not to know what Tony is talking about. They don't even have the decency to hide their smiles when Tony starts yelling at them.

"THAT IS IT! I've had it with you two smiling every time I start yelling at you for hiding my good coffee and making me drink the decaf shit! WHY ARE YOU STILL SMILING!?"

"You're cute when you're angry, kitten", Bucky smirks, all self satisfied. Tony can almost see him puffing out his (admittedly, amazing) chest with pride.

"Not that you're not always cute," Steve hastens to add, "You just get even cuter when you're angry".

'Oh my goodness, they're like grade schoolers pulling on my pigtails to get my attention. Am I not playing with them enough?... No, we play lots.' Tony thinks, but out loud he says:

"Are you saying that when I get angry, instead of turning into a giant rage monster, or even just looking intimidating, I look cute!?"

"Absolutely adorable", the Super-Soldiers confirm in unison. That really does it, it's the straw that broke the camel's back you could say. Tony will make them rue the day they even thought of tormenting their boyfriend, but first he needs to establish something:

"I'M NOT CUTE I'M ANGRY, DAMNIT!"

The fuckers just start laughing, as if they have nothing to fear from Tony Stark, but Tony's already planning his revenge.

*********************************************************************

They were groveling. Two-weeks, that's how long it's been since Tony has even said more than two words to his boyfriends and he's missed them, but this just might be worth the wait. His Super Soldier boyfriends were literally on their knees, in the kitchen, at Tony's feet, begging for his forgiveness, but it was Tony's turn to smirk.

"We're so sorry baby-", Bucky's saying, but Steve cuts in, "We never ever should have done that to you-", 

"It was unfair of us to do, but we're so sorry and we love you sweetheart" Bucky begs.

They both pull out their best puppy dog pouts, and suddenly Tony knows exactly what to say:

"But you guys are so cute when you beg!", Tony pretends to be dismayed, as if he could admire his boyfriends like this forever without caving. He will though, cave that is. He loves his boyfriends too much to deny them for long, but he still enjoys making them sweat a little (in more than one way).

He can see the exact moment where the meaning of his words kick in. They look horrified, as if instead of being the puppy, they just stomped on the puppy's paw.

"Tony, we are so sorry" 

"We had no idea what we were doing to you, we would never have done it if we knew"

"We won't ever do anything like that again"

"Please forgive us-"

"We're so sorry baby"

Tony smiles, convinced that they've learned their lesson, and helps them up off the floor. He gives them each a kiss on the cheek, returning their promise with one of his own. Then leads them up to his bedroom where they exchange I love yous, and make new promises to uphold in the future. Tony always gets his coffee exactly how he likes it after that, and his cuteness helps him win more than a few arguments (not that he'll ever admit to using it to his advantage).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked anything about this, come check out my Tumblr (@ cats-cartoons-and-chaos ) for more randomness. :) <3


End file.
